London Bridge
by Keki-chan
Summary: Allen is falling, and nothing can rebuild him. All that is left to do is wait and watch to find out what is left. Heavy angst at times and character death. Pairings up to interpretation ! Under a new pen name.
1. The 14th Day

**Summary:** Allen is falling down, and nothing can rebuild him. All that is left to do is wait and watch to find out what is left.

**Warnings: **Character death, heavy angst, mind tricks, cursing, Allen is going to end up being a little OOC too, but that is an important part of the story. Overall I'm going to try to keep them as in-character as possible.

**Author's Note: **This fic should be... _Interesting_... Prepare for a LOT of angst and my horrible sense of humor at times~! :D We're also gonna play a couple games with this fic... After reading, be sure to scroll down to the end to find out what we're gonna do! Also, for the purpose of this chapter, Allen's thoughts are in normal text along with everything else, and R- umm... the _other_ person's thoughts are in italics along with his observations cuz he's just cool like that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't live in Japan, my artistic skills are limited by my patience, and I don't get sick constantly (just had to put that in there QQ), so I'm certainly not Hoshino, who is the owner of D Gray Man and all of its fan-freaking-tastic characters! (I'm trying to limit my use of cuss words... Forgive my lameness :P)

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

September 21st

11:37 pm

The 14th day – Allen's Final Flight

~_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~_

_~London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~_

Red. _Everything is red. The horrible crimson is now spreading to the floor and walls, assuring itself that no one will ever forget its presence. Why does it have to be so demanding? So desperately craving attention? Is it lonely? If so, couldn't it just join orange or blue to create a sunset? No… Instead, it has to claim this. This revolting sight is what makes people hate you, red. If you simply left, maybe people would hate whatever remains._

_It seems as if I'm watching the red through a tunnel. I'm not ready to confront the red 's just too much… Though I don't have much time left stuck between my two worlds. "Allen" is falling._

"ALLENNNNN!"

_A girl's voice. Whose? I don't recognize her… Why does she act like she knows me? Why did _all_ of these people act like they know me? I sure don't know them._

"And who… Are you?" _My voice sounds… _Different_. It sounds as if it's far away from where I am. But I'm right here, right? If I'm not right here, where else would I be?_

"Allen? It's me, Lenalee…" _She looks sad. She's crying. Why does such a lovely girl have to look so sad? I want her… To be happy…_

_ She's walking towards me._

_Her hands are on my face, and she's yelling at me. What did I do wrong this time? I'm… Sorry…_

"Don't… Cry… Lenalee…" I took her hands from my face and placed them in her lap, looking into her eyes. _I have some control now… It appears he's falling faster than what I thought._

_And now I'm crying. What is making me cry? Is it Allen? But he should be happy, shouldn't he?_

"Allen…" _I am not Allen._

"…Why did you do this?"

"And what did Allen do, exactly?" _I'm smiling at her… Why am I smiling? This isn't a funny situation! Hell, I'm even smiling while crying!_

_She's on the floor now, her sobs racking her entire body. That was random. This girl's awfully emotionally unstable, but… I feel sad when she cries…_

I reach my hand out to the girl, trying to comfort her.

She is in my lap now, sobbing into my shirt. It's already ruined with blood, so it doesn't really matter.

_Wait… Blood?_

_~Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay~_

_~Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady~_

"_Allen" is back._

"Lena- lee…"

She looked up at me, her eyes still pouring out tears. I don't want to see her cry! She can't cry!

"Ahh! Lenalee, you can't cry! What are you crying for? Here, take this!" I handed her a clean scrap of my torn shirt, but she wouldn't take it. She just continued to stare at me.

"Allen, did you do this?"

I put on my best smile, "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'this'!"

"Did you… Kill them?" She's looking away from my eyes. Figures.

I looked around at the sight surrounding us. It truly did look like a gruesome scene from a horror film. Corpses littered the floor, some wearing the finder outfits and some even adorning the exorcist's uniform. The blood was still flowing from several bodies, signaling that they hadn't been killed long ago. Lenalee and I are in the middle of all of this, the pools of blood soaking our clothes and staining our skin. The entire room's floor was painted a beautiful crimson, with the occasional splotch of blood that hung onto the wall. Each of the dead had several cuts across their bodies, some of them even appeared to be previously impaled. And a select few… Were decapitated.

"Hmm… Yes, I suppose so!"

She looked up at me, tears freely streaming from her eyes at an almost continuous rate, "…Why..? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

I jumped at her outburst, but quickly regained my composure. I started to repeat to her the answer to the question that was invading my mind, torturing my existence, and driving me to the brink of insanity for as long as I could remember.

"Because, my dear Lenalee… I am not 'Allen'."

"What are you talking about?" She's really freaking out now… She must think I'm crazy.

I smiled a true smile, one of my first few as well as one of my last, "Do you remember a year ago, when you asked me who I was after you got _really_ angry at me?"

She didn't respond, only looking down at her lap, tears continuing to fall freely from her eyes.

"Well… To tell you the truth, that wasn't the first time I've been asked that exact question. In fact, even before I met Mana I was asking myself the same thing! Isn't that weird?"

Not bothering to wait for a response from her, I continued, "I finally found out! Isn't it great, Lenalee? After all of these years of my existence being haunted by that single question, I finally found out the answer! You have no idea how _amazing_ I feel, Lenalee!"

"How can you feel like that," her voice quivered, "after you have killed all of these people?"

I let my hand fall to her cheek and gently brought her violet eyes to look into my own.

"I can feel like this because… I just don't know what else to do, Lenalee…" I laughed, "I really don't! I couldn't… Handle it anymore… I just…"

Worry spread across her features despite her awareness of how I killed her "family" as tears began to flow from my eyes. I couldn't even tell if the small smile I was wearing was fake or not. After you've pretended for so long, it's easy to forget.

"I just… Fell."

_~Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away~_

_~Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady~_

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN

**Don't forget to review~!** I really want to know if I should continue this fic, because it is my first published DGM one. In fact, I'm kind of insecure about writing a fic for DGM, so please either help boost my confidence or remind me of my restrictions! :D

**A/N and the description of the games you just know ya wanna find out about: **The next chapter will have a flashback (did you notice the "Day 14" at the beginning?), so everything will be explained within the fic. Basically, it's gonna be laid out differently from your average story. I hope you enjoyed it, because I really do love writing it!

**And now for the games...** First of all, this fic has three themes. Two of them are easy to guess (one of them has to do with the second game), but the third is hard, and I'll be surprised if you guess. WHICH BRINGS UP THE GAME... Guessing the three themes is it. Whoever is able to guess all three of the themes will seriously deserve a glomp, pat on the back, and a cookie from me, however, I guess you can choose the prize if ya want. Of course, it has to be realistic... It can't be for me to ship a unicorn to you via Hermes and then swim through buildings to get to your house so I can train it on how to fly you to Mars. Something fanfic-related would probably be the best option, but I also accept drawing requests...

The second game is guessing the colors of each chapter/day. I'm corresponding a color with every day in the story or chapter- it depends on what I feel like doing. Basically, as long as you guess the color for each chapter you should be fine as long as you get it right. Whoever gets the most amount of colors correct for the chapters by the end of the fic wins. The prize is the same as the one for the first game. If you win both, you get both prizes. Pretty simple, neh? I'm pretty sure you already guessed the color for this chapter- it's pretty noticeable in parts, really. However, some chapters it will be very noticeable like this, whereas others it'll be much harder to guess the color.

**Good luck, my lovelies~! **(And may the odds be _ever _in your favor) XD I just had to do it... Even though that movie's apparently "old news" now (by the way I like the books much more), it was hard to resist.

Well, I talk a lot... Don't forget to review!


	2. The 1st Day: Basking in Light

**Game Updates:** If you're just now reading this fic, it's never too late to join! All you have to do is say the answers and it counts XD Also, if you miss a color for a chapter it's okay, because the point is for it to be difficult at times! :D

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters- I only use them for my own little plots because I love putting them in impossible situations~! Oh, and I also don't own the London Bridge children's song.

* * *

September 8th

9:13 pm

The 1st day – Basking in Light

_13 days… All leading up to the unfortunate 14__th__._

"LENALEE! LOOK OUT!" The young exorcist screamed at his female companion as a white child-like figure pointed its disfigured arm at her head, its shape now appearing as that of a large gun. Before Allen could reach across to push her out of the way, there was a flash of light, blinding the teen.

He rubbed his eyes, squinting through the smoke in hopes of spotting the girl. Frantically trying to wave the smoke away, Allen stumbled blindly through the calamity caused by the two level 4 that had succeeded in surprising the pair for a sneak-attack.

"Lenalee! Are you okay?" His voice was desperate, hoping that he would hear a lively answer from the purple-haired exorcist.

"Allen? Is that you?"

The white-haired exorcist sighed; glad to hear her voice, "Yeah! Are you alright?"

"Yes! I was able to jump out of the way just before it shot the bullet!"

"That's good! Stay on your guard though, they're still here!"

Allen let his thoughts warily stray from his female friend so he could focus on where the Akuma may be. Staying completely still, he watched and listened for the slightest bit of movement through the smoke.

"I'VE GOT YOU!"

A shrill, screeching voice sounded through the smoke, and shortly after Allen felt a hand grab his shoulder only to send him flying back into a nearby building, crushing the wall and hitting his head against the hard floor.

"Ngh… That really… Hurt…" Grabbing his fallen sword, he used it to prop himself against the wall, attempting to keep his eyes open as the scene before him began to blur into an incomprehensible mess.

"Damn… I need to clear my head…" He felt something warm trickle down his neck, but he'd encountered the substance often enough to easily distinguish what it was.

"Blood… I need to hurry and finish this!"

The exorcist jumped as a crash sounded from the building across the one he was resting in, and he hurriedly stood up, jumping from the tall building to assist Lenalee in her fight against the level 4.

"Uh-uh, exorcist~! I want you to play with me before you go and see that girl!"

Turning around mid-air, Allen watched in horror as an ashen hand reached towards his head, grabbing it and suspending him mid-air like a newly-caught trophy.

"Ngh! Let- Go-!"

"But you're supposed to play with me, remember exorcist?" With that, the cursed Akuma started tightening its grip on the silver-haired boy's head, laughing sadistically as he squirmed in its grip.

"If you go on like this, you're not going to be able to play very long~!"

"What… Did you do to Lenalee..?"

"Huh?" The demon's face had confusion written across its features, "So when your skull is being slowly squeezed to the point of cracking you worry about your friend? HAH! What are you? You're the first being I've come across that does this! Do you just not care if you die?"

"…"

Unsatisfied with the exorcist's lack of a response, the angelic Akuma frowned, tightening its grip around Allen's head.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to kill you~!"

The exorcist let out a cry as the akuma's grip once again tightened around his skull.

"So you feel pain…"The akuma let its grip around Allen's head slacken so it could focus on its other hand, now grabbing the young exorcist's right wrist.

"…Do you feel this?" The pasty hand then began constricting the grey-haired teen's wrist , making crunching noises as the grip continued to get tighter.

"AHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream flew from Allen's lips, seeming as if it was as contorted as his now-broken wrist.

"Tch. Useless exorcist. You're just like the others. Useless, weak humans fighting a tragic battle. You're fighting for a dying race, you know that? Soon the Earl and Noah family will have their puzzle completed, and you will all expire. The new Kings and Queens will be the few remaining untainted humans- the Noah family, with us as their faithful servants. And you know what exorcist? You are not an uncontaminated human- you think you're basking in light but the truth is that you're _nothing_. Not even worthy of being called an insect. _Especially_ you, _Allen Walker_. You're a fraud. You don't fight for others- you fight for yourself. For your own selfish reasons, and then cover that up with your desire to protect your 'friends'. You are no hero, so what are you? Do you not know? You. Are. _Nothing_."

Flinging Allen towards the earth, the Akuma looked on in disgust as its dear Millennium Earl's adversary fell toward the ground, never to be seen as living again.

"Now… Where did that girl exorcist go? I can't let the other guy have all the fun…"

As the akuma turned from the fallen exorcist's place, a violent wind seemed to rush from the ground.

"Huh? What was that…?"

The silver-haired boy's Crown Clown could be seen from the sky, gleaming as a single solidified speared tip extended from the robe, flying towards the akuma at an almost unfathomable speed, soaring directly through the demon's body.

"It doesn't matter what, or who I am… As long as I can protect my friends and save the akuma's desperate souls!"

The seemingly angelic child smirked, "That's stupid…"

The solidified part of Crown Clown lodged in the akuma's chest seemed as if it exploded as more of the spear-like matter abruptly branched from the original form. The multiple figures were exiting from several parts of the demon's body until the blinding white of Crown Clown was covered in the demon's lethal blood, some of it spraying as far as to where Allen was standing ten feet away.

"…You know, Allen Walker…"

Allen looked up, only to see the dreaded soul of the akuma recover as it began to recede into the heavens.

"Just from seeing you today, even if it was through my corrupted eyes, I could tell that you are not a hero… You are going to hurt the friends you so desperately claim to love. It is dangerous to not care about what or who you are, but do you even know? Are you truly Allen Walker, or are you someone else entirely? I can see the self-doubt reflected through your eyes, and for your friend's sakes, I hope you die soon... That, or find out who you are before your friends' lives are gravely harmed."

Allen stood in shock, his mind in distress from the soul's words. The haunting question had returned to him, but this time he couldn't run from it.

"I don't know… Who I am…"

_~London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~_

_~London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~_

"Where… Is Allen…?" Lenalee's weak voice could be heard through the rubble over her, seeming as if it had been bent on crushing the exorcist.

"Why… Is he not here…?"

"HAH! You're still alive, girly? You're a pretty fun play toy- you don't die as easily as most!"

The ashen-white akuma was standing above the female exorcist, its grin wickedly splitting its face as it looked down at her weak form. Moving its arm in the form of a gun to face her, its grin grew wider as her eyes did the same.

"You are now looking… Through the thing that will kill you."

Lenalee's eyes widened further, unable to believe that she wasn't able to defeat this single akuma after she'd killed one with Allen several months ago.

"Goodbye little exorcist~!"

As the light from the gun began to glow a brighter purple Lenalee started struggling, trying to get her legs free from the large piece of cement that had fallen on them.

"There's no use in struggling, you useless-!"

A blinding light filled the room, forcing the female exorcist to close her eyes against the white. When she opened them, the akuma was gone, while violent fighting could be heard outside of the building she was trapped within.

"What… Happened..?"

_~Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar~_

_~Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady~_

"Damn it, exorcist! Why did you have to get in the way of my play toy? You'll pay for that!"

Allen didn't respond, his bangs consistently hiding the expression shown by his eyes. He appeared to move almost mechanically, though not as if his Crown Clown was controlling him.

The akuma interrupted the lunge Allen was in the middle of performing, grabbing his neck and flinging him into the same building that his fellow female exorcist was trapped in.

"…Allen…? Are you… Okay..?"

Lenalee's eyes grew wide as she saw her friend stand up from the rubble he'd been thrown into, remaining completely silent.

_What is wrong with Allen?_

The young exorcist then began to walk towards the girl, lifting up the section of the heavy cement wall that had fallen over Lenalee's legs.

"Allen-"

The quiet teen interrupted, "Lenalee… You are safe now, so please… Stay right here… I can take care of it… You will be safe…"

Lenalee grabbed the distraught teen's shoulders, shaking him back and forth as his eyes remained hidden, intent on staring at the floor beneath them.

"Allen, I can help you! Whatever happened, you're in no condition to be fighting alone!"

"But… I don't want you to be hurt because of me…"

"What are you talking about? I've never once been harmed because of you!"

"But… You will be…"

"Allen-"

A loud crash interrupted her next statement, and more rubble blew towards the pair. Turning, Allen jumped to the akuma, which had shot a large bullet at the wall they were hiding behind. Lenalee only looked on as her friend fought the demon alone, seeming as if he was already half-dead while doing so.

"Allen… What happened to you? You seem… As if you have no reason to fight…"

The purple-haired girl's eyes widened in shock when she saw the akuma fire at Allen, only for the exorcist to not make an attempt at dodging the lethal bullets and instead taking the chance to rush towards the akuma, finally ending the battle by impaling it with his large broadsword.

As Lenalee smiled at her friend's victory over the demon, her rush of adrenaline died down, and the pain of her injuries spread throughout her body, seeming to inflict a twinge upon every present nerve. Collapsing onto the ground, the excessive amounts of energy Lenalee used to fight the level 4 finally took its toll on her body, sending her into a peaceful sleep.

11:31 pm

The young female exorcist's eyes began to open, the fogginess in her mind finally clearing up. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, looking around the large room.

The nicely-decorated room seemed as if it were one of the suites in a hotel- the beige walls were matched with the brown and white furniture, creating a supposed "home-like feeling", while there was another section of the room that was dedicated to kitchen appliances and counters. The lights in the room were off, but the large windows' curtains were open, so the moonlight shined through the transparent glass. There were two other visible doors, one of them leading to what she assumed was the hallway, and the other looking like a door to a bathroom. Lenalee's suitcase was across from the large bed, and she found in disgust that she was still wearing her (very dirty) exorcist's uniform.

Sliding out of her bed, she looked down to see that her legs were bandaged. The sight brought back horrible memories of the time when she wasn't able to use her innocence, but she was happy to see that the crystallized anklets were still there around her ankles, relieving her of her anxiety.

Searching for the light switch so she could change into some more comfortable and clean clothes, she noticed that there was a light coming from a door on the same side as the bed she'd been sleeping on.

"…Hm? What's that? It can't be the hallway light…"

Walking slowly over to the door, she listened closely for any sound coming from the other side.

_She could hear what sounded like muffled crying._

She brought her hand closer to the cold doorknob and slowly turned, wary of the sight that could appear before her.

Leveling her eye to the small crack she'd made, she looked around the small room. It was about half the size of hers, the walls and furniture giving off the same faux homely feeling. The dull curtains were drawn, and there was only a table lamp by the small bed turned on. Even though the atmosphere of the room seemed to want to push her away, she couldn't help but open the door wider, still remaining perfectly silent.

A ball of gold then flew to the door, startling Lenalee and making her jump back and fall to the ground, consequently making large amounts of noise as she did so.

The exorcist sat quietly as she noted that the crying person had ceased all noise. Straining her ears, she listened for the stranger's next move.

"…Lenalee..? Is that you..?" Allen's weak voice sounded from the dimly-lit room, chilling her to the bone.

_What was wrong with Allen?_

"A-Allen..? Are you okay?" The girl slowly stood up, walking over to the door to pull it open, leaving a full view of the young, grey-haired exorcist sitting atop the lone bed in the room.

The teen looked like a mess. He was still wearing his torn and bloodied uniform as well, the ripped pieces falling off to reveal the cuts and bruises he'd received from the two level 4 akuma. He was gripping his right wrist, which was messily bandaged. His hair was dull and drooping, some blood staining the silver strands. His face seemed as if it was even more pale than usual, while his eyes and nose were puffy from what Lenalee assumed was the crying she'd heard. There were already dark circles under his eyes, even though it was only a couple hours since they defeated the akuma.

"Lenalee…" The teen's unusually quiet voice woke the girl from her trance as he turned from her, facing the drawn curtains as if he could see out the window anyway.

"…Who… Am I…?"

The female exorcist's eyes widened, and then she angrily marched over to the young exorcist, grabbing his shoulders and forcing his dull eyes to look into her own lively ones.

"You are Allen Walker, an exorcist! An idiot, too! What was that back with the level 4? Asking me to sit while you go and fight the akuma on your own, and then fighting like a dead man with no reason to go on? What happened, Allen?" The girl could feel tears begin to pull at the corners of her eyes but she shook her head, feeling as if crying in front of Allen when he was acting like this would be an insult.

"…"

"…Fine, don't tell me. Please though, you have to let your friends shoulder some of your pain… It's too much for you to handle alone. You can't be a perfect hero, Allen- You're only human. And yet you try so hard… You try to be everyone's hero- You try so hard to protect people, but you need to realize that _you_ are just as important as anyone else!"

"Lenalee… I have a question…"

The girl watched Allen raise his head, allowing her to look once again into her friend's eyes so she could wait patiently for him to ask his question.

"..Black is the lack of light and therefore the lack of color, whereas white is every color created from light... Does this mean that the ones 'basking in light' are the ones that are so much more tainted..?"

The girl absent-mindedly quirked her head to the side as a sign of confusion, "What do you mean by that…? You know, that doesn't really make very much sense, Allen." She laughed nervously, wary of Allen's strange behavior.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee… That didn't make any sense. Just forget it, okay?" The exorcist then put on the smile that the girl saw constantly- that smile that she knew was fake, that she knew forced Allen to hide his true thoughts, and that she knew she hated.

"…I hate that poker face of yours… It isn't very good at all, you know Allen? While you think that smile helps people, all it does is inflict pain on yourself, and therefore, the ones that know you best… Just let your friends help you carry the weight on your shoulders. While it seems as if you don't realize it fully, we care about you. Every time you go and throw your life away... It's as if... You're throwing us away..."

Allen then lifted his hand to Lenalee's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb, "I'll try, Lenalee… And I do realize that you guys care about me, just as I care about you; which is why I try my hardest to make sure that you'll always be safe…"

Lenalee then let a slight laugh escape her lips, "You're really stupid, you know that Allen?"

Allen allowed his own chuckle to escape his lips, "Have you been talking to Kanda that much, Lenalee dear?"

Standing up, he ruffled the girl's hair before he walked off to the kitchen in his own hotel room, looking for materials for a dish Lenalee couldn't have guessed if she'd tried.

"Allen… You should really be more respectful to your elders," the girl said in a joking manner, as she was only a few short months older than the boy.

"Who knows, I could be older than you."

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you that may not get what Allen meant by "I could be older than you", we don't know Allen's real birthday- his adoption date is just recognized as his birthday. Therefore, he very well could be older than Lenalee. Also, the next chapter will be far less angst-y, so no worries~! On another note, I will soon begin a one-shot (it may end up being longer, depends on requests) about the characters of D Gray Man each somehow ingesting a substance that makes them act strangely... It'll be within the plot (ya know, the whole Noah vs Exorcist thing), so it should be interesting~!

**Please don't forget to review, and be sure to participate in the two games~!**


	3. The 2nd Day: Maid Cafe

**Warnings: **(forced) cross-dressing, Komui and his shenanigans, a possible LavixAllen moment? If you interpret it that way, at least... There's also a little AllenxLenalee moment that I felt like adding in there :3

**A/N:**

AHHHH! I'm sorry this is late! I've been really busy with work, and whenever I'm not working I'm either catching up on missed sleep or babysitting, so I haven't had the time to write a new chapter lately. However, luckily my dog woke me up from my unexpected nap, so I decided to stay up and write this chapter until I finished! Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter this weekend... So far I don't have anything going on, so I guess we'll see, neh?

Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

September 9th

7:05 am

The 2nd Day – Maid Café

"Oh Allen~!"

The exorcist slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight, feeling as if they'd been sealed shut ever since he fell asleep only four hours ago.

As his grey eyes adjusted to the blinding sun, the young exorcist was able to make out the silhouette of a man standing over him.

"Nnn…"

"Allen, wake up~! I have something that I need you to do for me!"

Still trying to push away the light and fall towards the comfortable arms of sleep, Allen shoved his head into his pillow further, throwing the extra one at whoever was annoying enough to try to wake him up when his day should be mission-less.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your superior!"

"Mmmm… I'm not a bean sprout… Get away, Kanda…" The teen's mumbling made Komui chuckle, glad to see that Allen was acting close to a normal kid.

Komui leaned down to the exorcist's ear, barely speaking above a whisper in a sing-song voice, "Allen, if you don't wake up now I'm going to have to 'fix' your arm again~!"

With that Allen abruptly sat up, startling Komui and sending him flying to the opposite end of the room, "I'm awake! I'm awake, I promise!"

The scientist chuckled, adding a mental note on Allen's reaction to his threat.

"Allen, I need you to do something today! Meet me in my office in ten minutes~!"

With that, the eccentric man skipped away, closing the teen's door behind him. Allen only sighed as his presence faded, stepping from the bed to change into a soft navy blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Walking from his own room and into the bathroom for his floor, he looked at his reflection briefly as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Allen, I'm pretty sure your teeth are squeaky-clean by now"

The young exorcist turned to his red-haired friend, the toothbrush left in his mouth.

"Wht deed ya s-y, Labi?"

"Ehh? I can't understand ya, Allen. You're toothbrush is in your mouth, smart one" Walking over to Allen, Lavi took the toothbrush from his friend's mouth.

"What is that you were saying?"

The silver-haired teen grabbed his toothbrush from his friend, proceeding to rinse his mouth so he could repeat his question.

"I said, 'what did you say, Lavi?'"

The red-head then laughed, his messy hair bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Ah, never mind. It's all taken care of now, after all!"

Allen shrugged, starting to walk out of the bathroom to get to Komui's office, but Lavi stopped him.

"Allen… Are you okay?"

The exorcist turned around, smiling to his good friend, "Of course! Why would you ask that?"

Lavi's normally cheerful expression turned to one of horribly hidden worry, "Lenalee told me you were acting strangely at your mission, and on top of that, your attempt at hiding your injuries isn't working- you flinch whenever you move your right hand. You know, you can stop acting like you're never hurt- you're home, after all"

"Oh really? I was acting strangely?" The teen faked innocence, warily aware of Lavi's awareness of his current condition, "Don't I always act strangely to you guys? And anyway, my wrist really doesn't hurt that badly- it's just a little sprain. I'm all right, really"

"Well… You didn't seem that way when you arrived from the mission last night…"

The exorcist's eyes widened, shocked that the careless red-head had been awake and at-the-scene when he and Lenalee returned to the Order via the ark. At that time he was slipping between unconsciousness, and ever since he woke up that morning he'd had an eerie feeling that he'd said something he'd promised to keep to himself in his unstable state.

Recovering, Allen just continued to smile, silently wishing that Lavi would just drop the subject and allow the exorcist to return to his day, "Ah? You know, eavesdropping isn't exactly a healthy hobby"

"Allen…"

"Lavi, whatever you heard, it doesn't matter. I was injured, tired, delusional, and not in control of my thoughts. I don't really want to know what I said, so please, just forget about it"

His friend sighed, and to Allen's relief, dropped the subject, "You're right… Sorry, Allen"

"No problem"

An uncomfortable silence followed, neither of the exorcists knowing what to say next. Finally, the talkative rabbit broke the silence.

"So Allen… What is it that Komui's calling all the exorcists to his office for? Did he tell you?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me a thing. What do you think it is?"

"Well… Knowing Komui, it's probably something having to do with a new experiment or a new model of Komurin…"

Allen sighed, shivering at the thought of his last encounters with the experiments-gone-wrong and the previous Komurin.

"Well…" Lavi started, reluctantly beginning to follow Allen out of the bathroom, "…I guess it won't do any good in running from him, neh?"

Komui's Office

7:16 am

"The room's as messy as usual…" Allen observed, wondering how a single human being could create such a humongous clutter. Looking around the room, he noticed that Sokaro, Klaud Nine, Teidoll, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi had been called to the meeting as well.

"Hello, everyone~! How was your night?" The purple-haired scientist popped up from behind his desk, scaring the present exorcists.

Each of them mumbled their reply, some obviously in a better mood than others.

Komui turned to them, seeming as if he was considering something. The exorcists shifted uncomfortably, wary of his gaze that signaled he was planning something.

"Okay!" The man suddenly burst into activity, explaining the thing he called all of the exorcists into his office for, "The Order has been asked to participate in a festival! The city has already reserved a spot for us, and the event will bring good money to the science section as well as training expenses for anyone here. We need to do our absolute best and have our own stand bring a lot of attention to the members of the Order. So, the higher-ups have discussed what we will be doing, and that isssss..."

Some of the exorcists started leaning forward in their seat, excited at the thought of a task that would hopefully render itself as akuma-free.

"A maid café!"

Allen choked on the coffee he was drinking at the time, not expecting this as the task that the Order has been charged with for the festival. Lavi's eyes practically turned to hearts as he imagined the girls in the maid's uniform, while Kanda remained sitting with the same bored (and slightly annoyed) expression on his face. Teidoll chuckled, while Klaud Nine and Sokaro both remained standing, not surprised in the least at the thought of a maid café. Lenalee's face turned to that of doubt, no doubt wondering where her brother's sanity had disappeared to, while Chaoji leaned forward in his seat, ready to hear the next part of the announcement.

"Unfortunately, the only person that would currently be able to dress as a maid is my dear Lenalee, so I'm having the rest of you draw straws to see who will accompany her!"

Lavi spoke up, "B-but we aren't girls!"

Komui shifted so the glare of his glasses didn't allow his eyes to be seen, "But you can definitely look like one"

Thrown into another level of annoyance, Kanda continued Lavi's mission to dissuade their chief, "If any one of us dresses like a maid, people will surely notice that it's a man!"

"Don't worry! I have able makeup-artists in the Order that are ready to dress one of you as a proper maid!"

Allen sighed, "Komui, why don't you just have Klaud Nine be the other maid..?"

"Oh Allen, you must notice! Maids have to look like _young_ ladies!"

Klaud Nine practically growled at Komui, his eyes widening at what he said. She spoke up, her voice threatening the careless chief, "_What_ is that, Komui? _How_ old do you think I am?"

The purple-haired man shuddered, afraid of the older woman's wrath, "N-Nothing, Klaud Nine! You'd be perfectly suited to dress as a maid, it's just I'm sure you wouldn't want to due to the fact that the task is simply too low for your excellence!" He laughed nervously, and despite her maintained urge to punch him, she leaned back in her seat, looking away dejectedly.

Komui nervously cleared out his throat, grateful that the frightening encounter was over, "Anyway, I've decided that in order to decide who will be _lucky_ enough to cross-dress as a maid, you will each draw sticks! Whoever draws the shortest stick is the one that will be grateful enough to dress up!"

Each of the exorcists (excluding Klaud Nine and Lenalee) walked up to the supervisor's desk, hesitantly taking a stick from his closed hand.

"Now, reveal your sticks!"

Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his stick was the normal length, then turned to see who was unlucky enough to grab the shortest stick.

The silver-haired exorcist attempted to contain his laughter when he saw that the unlucky one was Sokaro- The tallest, most muscular, most monster-looking exorcist in the order.

The general turned to Allen after he heard the young exorcist's laughter, rage seeming to flow from his pores.

"What was that, _bean sprout_?"

Allen froze, covering his mouth with his hands, "N-Nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure you were laughing at me, _exorcist_."

"N-No, I wasn't!"

The other exorcists were giggling at the scene, glad that their morning contained so much comedy.

Sokaro abruptly ran up to the poor teen, punching the top of his head with a fist as he used his other hand to switch the sticks within their hands. As soon as he'd finished he calmly walked back to his seated spot on the couch, a content smirk running across his cruel-looking face.

Allen stared down at the stick in his palm, realizing with grief that he was now in possession of the shortest stick.

"K-Komui, that's not fair!"

Komui shrugged, not caring about the teen's anguish, "Well, I never said that you couldn't trade sticks, so it counts! By the way, starting now it doesn't count if you trade sticks~!"

"W-What? That's not fair!"

The purple-haired man laughed evilly, joy going to his features at the young exorcist's troubles.

Allen dipped his head in defeat at the realization that he would be the one to cross-dress as a maid, "Evil man…"

The rest of the exorcists were all-out laughing at their comrade's reaction to the task of cross-dressing, now excited to see how it would turn out.

"All right, now that we know who the two maids will be, it's time for me to assign the rest of your jobs!"

The other exorcists sighed, hoping that they wouldn't be charged with a task as humiliating as Allen's.

"Kanda and Lavi, you two will be passing out flyers to the passer-bys, Klaud Nine and Sokaro, you will help set up and take down the setup of the café, so you'll only be needed a couple times, Teidoll, you will be in charge of designing the layout of the shop and instructing your fellow generals on how to build it, while Miranda, Krory, and Chaoji will be helping Jerry in the kitchen!"

Kanda spoke up, "Komui, what exactly are the flyers for?"

"Advertisements to go to the maid café, of course!"

"Would it not matter if people are right there and about to walk in…?"

"Oh, you won't be near the café itself! You and Lavi will be walking around, being cheerful and making conversation with the people passing by, while casually handing them a flyer!"

Lavi joined in the two's conversation, "Ha! Yu being cheerful and making conversation? Komui, no offence, but you might need to rethink your decision to make Yu pass out flyers…"

Komui turned to each of the exorcists, excitement apparent on his eyes, "Okay, then! Everyone, get to work!"

The Bathroom

10:11 am

Allen stared at himself in the mirror, seeming to be almost afraid of his reflection. As he was staring at himself in the mirror, he didn't notice Lavi sneaking up to him and clasping his hands on the exorcist's shoulders, intentionally scaring the teen.

"Aaah!"

Lavi laughed, and then proceeded to chuckle even harder at his friend's appearance.

His hair was brushed and slightly wavy, the longest parts reaching down to the top of his shoulder. The maid dress's collar covered his adam's apple, while the short skirt only went a quarter of the way down his thigh. His black left arm was visible with the short sleeves, but it only seemed to "compliment" the look. The dark grey socks stretching up to the middle of his thighs made his legs appear more slender and therefore far more feminine, while the small black shoes seemed to complete the maid outfit. If one hadn't known him, they would think that he's a cute, small girl. The teen's blush didn't help him look any manlier, only making him look shy and… Well, vulnerable.*

"Lavi!" Allen snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, bringing the red-head from his dream world.

Shaking his head and blushing when he noticed he'd been drooling, the rabbit handed Allen the item that Komui had requested him deliver.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Allen sighed, looking down at the object in his hands.

He was holding a headband with grey cat ears, only a couple of shades darker than his own hair color. Sighing once again, he slid the hairpiece over his head, then frowned.

"Why do I even put up with this…?"

Lavi laughed, "Well, you only live once! I guess it's good to try out everything!"

Allen sneered, "Then why don't _you_ do this sometime?"

Lavi chuckled, having a hard time containing his laughter, "Umm… It's not my… Thing…"

Allen grew frustrated at his friend's lack of sympathy, "It isn't mine either!"

Finally unable to restrain himself, the red-head burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and falling to the floor. Now beyond agitated, Allen marched away; trying to manage to grasp the small amount of dignity he had remaining.

The Café

10:37

"Missy~! I'm ready to order!"

Allen turned, hiding his dire urge to run over to the man and pour the hot tea he was holding onto his head. That particular customer had seemed _attracted_ to Allen's little maid getup, and the man was staring at his butt whenever he moved.

Grating his teeth in frustration, Allen replied, "One second, _SIR_."

Turning back to his current customer, Allen let a fake friendly smile cross his face, aware that it probably only made him look more like he wanted to kill anyone that crossed his path.

However, the customer appeared oblivious to his thoughts, and proceeded to order their dish of cookies and tea.

Picking up some dirty dishes on the way to the kitchen, Allen once again wondered why he had to have such terrible luck.

"Jerry! Another order of the damn cookies and Earl Gray Tea!"

The Order's chef walked up to the silver-haired exorcist, patting the teen on the back, "Don't worry, after today you won't have to do another thing like this again. Everyone will forget about it. In the meantime, cheer up! You're gonna scare all the customers away!"

Allen grumbled, "I'd sooner die than do this again. Also, no one will forget about it! I'll never live this down!"

Seeing Allen clutch his head in despair, the cook just laughed, "Order number 11 is ready, can you take it to their table? Lenalee's busy right now"

Allen sighed, picking up the platter of coffee and scones, "I swear… Komui's gonna pay for this"

After he'd delivered the food to the grateful customer, Allen prepared himself as he walked up to the pervasive customer that had been annoying him for the past ten minutes.

"What would you like, _good sir_?"

"Hmm… I don't quite know. What do you suggest?"

Allen sighed, realizing that this man wasn't going to get any less agitating, "Everything on our menu is great, it just depends on what you like"

The older man seemed to scoot closer to Allen, almost whispering in his ear, "Well… What do _you_ like?"

Allen practically snarled, keeping all of his focus on not ripping the man's lips off.

Standing up straight and stepping casually away from the man, Allen hissed his reply through his teeth, unable to believe that he couldn't do something about the man's infuriating behavior, "If you have a question about the food, you can go ahead and ask the chef himself. Otherwise, just place your order and it will be delivered to you as soon as it's done"

Disappointed at the teen's 'boring' response, the man sighed and proceeded to order "I'll have some doughnuts and a coffee"

"_Thank you_, sir. Have a _phenomenal_ day"

Turning around, Allen could feel the revolting man's eyes still on him. Laughing, Allen wondered what he would do if he realized that Allen was, in fact, a guy.

"Jerry, there's an order of doughnuts and coffee. Also, can you pour some rat poisoning into it or something?"

"Allen, you know I can't do that!"

The teen sighed, dearly wishing that he could. Miranda then walked up, pity clearly showing on her face, "Allen, this will all be over by the end of the day, I know you can last that long!"

Allen sighed for the twentieth time that day, "I'm really about to punch a few of these customers"

Miranda chuckled, then wished Allen luck as she returned to her job as a chef's aid.

Allen turned from the kitchen to the tables, cleaning off the ones with dirty dishes, "They're going to pay for this…"

The Lounge

2:47 am

Allen was sitting on the white couch, a cup of hot chocolate held in his hands. He'd changed into some black pajamas, making it seem as if he'd never worn the feminine maid outfit. Staring into bright flames of the lit fire in the fireplace, he seemed calm and content.

"Allen..?"

The teen turned to the sound of the voice, smiling when he saw Lenalee, holding her pillow close to her form, "You're still awake?"

"Mhm. What about you? I thought you went to sleep"

"I did… I had a nightmare…" The girl blushed, obviously shy of the fact that she'd been scared from her room because of something that she thought should only worry little kids.

Instead of laughing at her, Allen walked over, proceeding to hug the shorter girl, "It's okay… It was just a dream"

Lenalee laughed, "It really isn't that big of a deal, Allen- I'm fine"

Stepping back from his female friend, Allen led her over to the couch so they could sit down and rest.

After a long moment of comfortable silence, Lenalee spoke up, "Allen… You're not going to leave us, are you?"

The grey-haired teen turned to her, a questioning look across his face, "Does this have to do with your nightmare?"

The girl's blush grew as she turned from Allen's soft grey eyes, "S-Sorry… It's stupid, don't worry about it"

Allen once again pulled her into an embrace, gently resting his chin on the top of her head as she dipped her own to the corner between his neck and shoulder.

"Allen… I don't want to lose you. I can't have another piece of my world missing. I just… Wouldn't be able… To handle it…"

The young exorcist's eyes were wide open, shocked at his friend's honesty about her thoughts. When she started trembling he held her tighter, trying to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee…"

Lenalee laughed, though her trembling didn't cease, "You aren't sorry… You're going to continue to endanger your life until… You won't be here anymore…"

The exorcist just remained silent, allowing the girl to continue talking, speaking her previously unvoiced worries. The entire time she would tremble, and Allen could feel teardrops occasionally falling from her eyes to his neck, chilling the teen.

Eventually the trembling ceased, and Allen smiled down at the girl he now knew was asleep. Carrying her to her room and then her bed, he lay her down on the soft surface, tucking the female exorcist in.

As he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand, abruptly halting his departure. "Please don't leave, Allen… This is selfish and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare if you're gone…"

The grey-haired teen gently smiled, "It's no problem, Lenalee. I'll stay with you here all night, so you can go to sleep"

Lenalee smiled, grateful for her friend's generosity.

"Thank you, Allen…"

* * *

*if you need a reference as to what Allen looks like when cross-dressing as a maid, look at Robin's maid outfit from ZONE. That was pretty much my inspiration to write this chapter...

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! I kinda ended up getting a little into day three there, but ah well~! Next chappy should be out within a week, hopefully.

**Games:** I got lazy, so I decided to allow you to guess at least two of the three themes in order to win the first game. As far as the color game goes, good luck with this chappy XD


	4. The 3rd Day: Sickening Revelations

**A/N:** God, I hate writing in Chaoji's POV... Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

September 10th

3:21 am

The 3rd Day – Sickening Revelations

As Chaoji was walking through the empty hallways of the Order, he once again thought of his decision to save Allen back at the Ark, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

_He's a Noah… One of _them_. He even helped the other Noah; I suppose that's his kind now, after all. Anita-sama, please forgive me for helping him…_

A flickering light caught the man's attention as he turned to find the source, wondering why a person would be awake at such a late hour.

"…Hello?" He called through the door that was cracked open slightly, "Anyone in here?"

Hearing footsteps, the novice exorcist stepped back, expecting to see a pissed off Kanda or Krory, who he secretly thought really was part vampire.

"Ch-Chaoji," The man flinched at the voice, realizing now that it came from the very exorcist that had been on his mind since the incident on the ark- Allen.

Preparing to confront the teen, Chaoji opened the door further, ready to speak his mind about what he thought of the trader. However, Allen, being on the other side, stopped him- maintaining the minimal distance in which the door was opened.

"Not now," Allen whispered through the small crack, "Give me a little bit… Lenalee's sleeping in here, and I don't want to wake her up"

At the sound of the female exorcist's name, Chaoji straightened up; weary of the close proximity between Allen and Lenalee.

_What if he did something to her? What was he doing in her room? Could he-_

Allen interrupted his thoughts, wedging the door open just enough to allow him to slip out after he blew out the candle that Chaoji had noticed as the source of light. Walking ahead of him, Allen stopped, his face only slightly turned towards the exorcist so Chaoji would know that he was the one that Allen was addressing.

"You want to talk. Follow me; we'll go somewhere that we can speak freely"

Chaoji started to panic, wondering if the Noah would lead him to this 'place' so he could be destroyed there, never to be found alive again. However, despite the disturbing feeling his stomach was pushing onto him he followed the exorcist, staring at Allen's back the entire time to be sure that he didn't try anything that would render the weary man as helpless.

Several minutes of a long, tense silence ensued as the two walked through the dark, empty hallways of the Order. Finally, Allen stopped in front of a large door that reached all the way to the ceiling of their current floor.

"W-What is this..?" Chaoji muttered, not expecting Allen to reply.

"It leads to the outside; a balcony. People don't normally pass by here, so it isn't exactly used by many. It's probably one of the most quiet places in the Order, so we can talk freely here," Allen paused, growing weary of the other man's presence, which seemed to be filled with a sort of hate, "What is it that you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

Chaoji glared at the back of the teen's head, as if it was possible that if he stared at it long and hard enough it would explode so he wouldn't have to be in a secluded area with the teen.

"I'll start talking when we aren't in the living quarters anymore"

Allen nodded, reaching his hand to open the large door. Flinching when it made a large creaking sound that echoed through the halls, Chaoji gasped when a strong gust of wind flew through the opening. Allen continued to walk through the now open door, and then turned back to Chaoji to see if he would follow.

Not wanting to turn back now, the man walked through the door hesitantly, still weary of the younger exorcist. He heard Allen close the door behind him, but stood completely stagnant as the mysterious exorcist ambled over to the edge of the railing, crossing his arms on it and then setting his chin to rest comfortably on them. For a while the two were silent, each trying to read the other's thoughts and intent.

Finally, Chaoji broke the silence, "W-What were you doing in Lenalee's room?"

Not turning back to look the man in the eye, Allen simply stated, "She had a nightmare, so I said I'd stay with her so she wouldn't have another"

"But… You left"

Chaoji saw Allen's silhouette shrug, "You seemed like you really wanted to talk," he sighed, already seeming as if the conversation had exhausted him, "And I know that there are some things that you hate me for…"

Chaoji's eyes widened, shocked at Allen's awareness of his feelings toward the teen, "But… You always act so friendly around me, I thought you didn't notice,"

Allen gave off a small chuckle, "I'm more aware of everyone's thoughts than you think, Chaoji. And just because you may have something against me, it doesn't mean I have to have anything against you…"

Tired of his own dodging of the topic he wanted to be focused on, Chaoji took in a deep breath. As soon as he was about to open his mouth to question Allen, the teen interrupted him.

"Do you really think I'm already a Noah?"

Once again shocked by the naïve-looking boy's awareness of his thoughts, Chaoji answered what he truthfully had been thinking, "You… You helped a Noah. That's just… That's just not something I can forgive!"

Allen remained silent, his silver hair swaying in the wind as he waited for Chaoji to finish speaking.

"Around everyone else, I have a hard time believing that you are a Noah," Unbeknownst to Chaoji, Allen flinched at his statement that Allen was a Noah, "However, whenever I think back to those three months ago, back when I was captured by the Noah…"

Allen sighed, ready for what was coming next. He'd prepared himself when he returned to the Order, expecting that no one would forgive him, and it had surprised him that almost everyone did. Chaoji, however, turned out to be one of the few people that didn't. So, knowing what the exorcist was going to say, Allen interrupted.

"It was my fault, you are right. It was my fault that Kanda's past was forced to be revealed, and now he is barely alive because of it, while Alma is dead. It's my fault that that Link was injured and Zhu is now close to death, my fault that those two guards in front of my room were killed, and it was my fault that you and Lavi were captured,"

The exorcist turned around, tears brimming in his eyes.

_The nerve he has to appear as pitifully 'harmless' as this… He's going to pay, someday._

Chaoji stood there, continuing to glare at the trader and letting no sign of sympathy cross his mind.

Allen then bowed, setting himself on the ground so he was down on his hands and knees, his head facing the floor.

"I'm truly sorry, Chaoji… I'm sorry for everything…" Allen trembled, tightening his fists as he remained in his piteous position on the ground.

"No you're not"

Allen quickly lifted his head, but then slouched in defeat. He could see that he wouldn't get his comrade's forgiveness, but he found that he was fine with Chaoji's resolve. He'd hated living through the day with no one holding a grudge, no one confronting him about his decision to run, and no one scolding him for causing the deaths and injuries that he did. It had made him feel like he was using the people around him, and he felt terrible for it. So, when he first found out what Chaoji's thoughts were about him, he was grateful.

"I understand…" Allen whispered, barely loud enough for Chaoji to hear.

The two once again maintained a tense silence, Chaoji looking down at Allen with a glare filled with malice, while the teen himself continued to hold his submissive position on the ground.

Allen's trembling didn't cease. It wasn't out of sorrow at Chaoji's unforgiving attitude, but at his own regretful existence that had tortured and killed those around him since his being was known to more than just the ones that hated and ignored him- since the people he'd been fortunate enough to call his friends joined his lonely journey.

"I will never forgive you, _Noah_" Chaoji spit the words at the teen, the last word flying like venom, poisoning the young Allen's thoughts. This time, his entire body seemed to flinch at the word as his eyes once again began burning at the sound of the man's malevolence towards the young exorcist.

As Chaoji turned from the fallen exorcist, a faint sound halted his retreat. He turned walked closer to the pitiful teen, who had lifted himself up to sit regularly while his silver eyes were covered by his grey bangs- the teen's hands dropped to the floor in defeat, his entire stance slouched. He was leaning against the metal railing of the balcony, and he seemed as if he was too exhausted to stand.

"I…" Chaoji leaned closer, curiosity taking the best of him as he tried to hear his comrade-turned-enemy's quiet words.

"I-I'm not a…a Noah…" Chaoji then smirked, unable to wait for the day when he'd be allowed to kill the trader, and when everyone would see that he was right and Allen wasn't a person to be trusted from the beginning.

"You have no idea… How hard I tried to keep him away…"

Chaoji suddenly felt one of Allen's hands grasp his neck, thrusting him into the railing of the balcony as he gave out a small "huff" from the impact.

Allen spun around, pinning Chaoji to the railing. The silver-haired boy was directly in front of the other exorcist, a twisted smirk playing across his lips.

"Fool…"

The exorcist's eyes grew in horror as he watched Allen's skin darken in color to the sickly grey the Noah family was known to possess. His heart sped up; truly afraid of whom he knew was the 14th in possession of the teen's body.

"Allen is not a Noah," 'Allen' raised his head to look Chaoji in his eyes as he squeezed the exorcist's throat, causing him to release a strangled cough, "_I _am a Noah"

With that, Neah thrust Chaoji to the opposite wall. A sickening cracking sound seemed to echo across the large walls of the Order's exterior, and Chaoji's scream following suit. His arm was broken in the impact to the wall, the bone jutting out of the bloodied arm.

Neah laughed sadistically, striding over to Chaoji, who was clutching his arm, trying to keep his whimpers silent.

"If you don't know what a Noah is, don't go around accusing others of being one~!"

Chaoji glared at the Noah, his thoughts on Allen clearly remaining unchanged.

"Fine then," 'Allen's' smirk grew, now splitting across his face, "I suppose _I_ will have to teach you what a real Noah is…"

Lenalee's Room

3:47 am

_"ALLEN!"_

_Lenalee jolted awake as her own chilling scream flew through the air. Frightened, she turned to the seat beside her bed, hoping for solace from Allen. Realizing that he was no longer in the room, she sat up and sighed._

_ "It was selfish for me to ask him to stay here all night… He needs sleep, anyway," She stated, falling back to the comfort of her pillow. She flinched as memories from her previous dream returned, threatening the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes._

_ "Allen… What has happened to you?"_

_ Realizing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without having another nightmare she sighed, getting out of her bed and putting on her slippers before quietly walking out the door of her room to find Allen._

_ "I doubt he's fallen asleep…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she ambled through the hallways for the second time that night. As she walked, she worried about her friend, who still hadn't revealed to anyone what had happened during the time he'd escaped the Order._

_ Stopping, Lenalee looked around, unable to recognize where she had wandered to. She didn't normally walk through this hallway, but she could feel Allen's presence somewhere in the area, so she decided to continue, oblivious to the silent whimpers and returning laughter that could be heard past the large door on the opposite end of the large hallway._

_ Deciding that the living quarters were far enough away, Lenalee began to call for Allen, only halfway expecting him to pop up and say 'hey'._

_ "Allen? Are you here?"_

_ "L-Lena-lee..?" She jumped when she heard his voice, sounding feeble and… afraid._

_ "Allen?" Lenalee began to panic, now jogging through the seemingly never-ending hallway._

_ "Lena…lee…"_

_ The voice was closer. She kept running when she stopped at a large door, standing against the wall ominously, as if whoever walked through it would not return. She shook her head, certain that her recent nightmares were getting to her._

_ "Lena…lee… Please… Don't…" She set her ear against the door, listening for Allen to finish what he was warning her about._

_ "Allen? Don't what?" The girl started to panic as she began tugging at the door's handle, trying to pull it open._

_ Hearing no response from her friend, she gave one final pull and the door flew open. The speed from the door's opening threw her back, the wind guiding her as she fell against the floor._

_ "Ngh…"_

_ "Lenalee…" The female exorcist looked up to see Allen, standing directly above her. She smiled, happy to see her friend. Standing up, she hugged Allen._

_ "Allen, I'm so glad you're okay! When I heard your voice, it sounded so weak and-"_

_ "I told you not… To open the door…" Allen interrupted, his voice now sounding painfully monotonous._

_ "But, Allen…" Lenalee's violet eyes were wide as she looked up at the teen's face. His silver eyes seemed to have lost their gleam, now dull and lifeless when staring into hers. All of the color seemed to have been drained from his face, now leaving a sickly-looking white. And, as Lenalee's eyes grew to the size of saucers, she noticed the blood that was spattered across Allen's body, leaving his white hair stained a deep crimson._

_ "A-Allen… What happened…?"_

_ Not receiving an answer, Lenalee looked behind the exorcist, only to see a sight that made her stomach turn. Seemingly endless pools of blood spread across the floor, flowing past the corpses it originated from. The entire room smelt of death; a putrid, heavy stench that clung to Lenalee's body, unwilling to release the girl from its grasp._

_ Lenalee screamed, backing away from Allen and closing her eyes while covering her ears, hoping that when she opened them again the scene before her would be gone, and Allen would be back to normal._

_ She froze as she felt Allen walk up to her, setting a hand on her head and rubbing it, like she was a child. Opening her eyes, the girl slowly looked up to see a wicked smile cross the exorcist's face as he ripped a bone from the corpse that littered the ground. Right before he thrust it through her heart, she set her hand lightly on the boy's cheek, causing him to freeze, his smile fading to a look of sympathetic curiosity._

_ "Allen… Why?"_

_ Lenalee gasped as a sharp pain seemed to shoot through her heart. Looking down, she saw the bone jutting from a spot just above the place where her heart hid. She felt cold arms set her on the ground, then the same chilling fingers lift her chin up to face his. Allen's empty eyes were staring into hers, only halfway seeing her._

_ "A…llen…" Ignoring her, the teen took the bone and forced it deeper into her body, all the while forcing it down so it came even closer to her heart._

_ Lenalee coughed, leaving more blood splatters on the exorcist's face._

_ She watched as the wicked, heartless smile returned to Allen's face, contorting his appearance and making him appear as more of a demon than a man._

_ The female exorcist then struggled to take in air, finally dying after her lungs were filled. Her body finally lifeless, she let go of the final breath she'd struggled to complete, sighing heavily as her eyes remained open, staring into the same nothingness that accompanied each of the deceased._

_ "Sweet dreams, Lenalee…"_

_~Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay~_

_~Bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady~_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh how I love confusion~! Oh? You know what's going on? Prove it then! If not, a little more will make sense next chapter, so no worries. Also, writing this fic has made me feel like a sadist... It seems like I'm enjoying torturing the characters a little too much... Eh, ah well~! This is angst, after all- I can have as much of it in a fic as I'd like :3 However, I will have the occasional chapters in which the characters can sit back and relax~! Like the previous chapter. Except Allen was pretty pissed off in that one... Ah, I never give our little moyashi a break, do I? ;D

Anyway, I'm not too proud of this chapter. I ended up getting major writer's block halfway through it, forgot what I was doing, remembered, and then by the time I finished writing it I decided that I didn't like it. However, I'm tired and have a really bad headache (thanks to this chapter), so I just decided to leave it. I hope you liked it though, and I promise the next chappy will be better~!

Also, I've made it a priority to kill Chaoji in every D Gray Man fic I write... SPOILER ALERT: Neah killed him in this chappy. There is absolutely no hope for me to bring him back to life. I HATE HIM. That is, if you haven't figured all that out yet...

**Reviews are much appreciated and flames are used to entertain pyromaniacs~!**


End file.
